Wrong Foot Forward
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: Jess loves Burlesque almost as much as she loves Becker, but has kept quiet about doing it in case he reacts the wrong way. When this is confirmed to her, Abby decided to take matters into her own hands and show Becker how closed minded he is, and show Jess how much Becker loves her. AN: I do not own Primeval or the characters.


_**This idea came to me yesterday and i finally got it written down in a mad rush. Just a bit of fun really with some Jecker moments (obviously!)**_

"Behind, side, front, tap. Behind, side, front, tap."

Jess glanced at herself in her full-length mirror. She only had two weeks until the big show and she wasn't entirely sure why she had agreed to do three dances. She was barely having time to rehearse one of them! If she didn't have a brilliant memory she would have been in a lot of trouble. This wasn't going to be the first show she'd ever done. But she still got nervous every time she did them. Maybe because she was the youngest in the class. Or maybe because she knew that one day people would find out she did this and reacted in the way she always worried about. So far only her parents, Abby, Connor and Emily knew. Her parents because she had accidently let it slip over a family holiday. Abby and Connor because they lived with her. And Emily because she had walked in on dress practicing the same routine she was practicing now.

"Behind, side, front, tap. Behind, side, front, tap. Now the arms."

As she did every time she practised in her room, Jess had stripped down to her underwear. She had no issues with showing her body, but it helped her visualise the dance a lot more in her mind. The song played in the background as she walked around in a circle before throwing her arms up in the air.

" _Now give me Fever."_

Jess hummed the tune under her breath. In hind-sight she should have put the heels on as well. Whilst she was a master in walking in them, dancing was another thing altogether. She was so focused on getting the steps right that it took her a few seconds to realise someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" Abby's voice easily overpowered Peggy Lee's. Jess hurriedly switched off the music and grabbed her dressing gown. She pulled the door open.

"Hey."

Abby smiled back, "Sorry to interrupt your practice, but we have an anomaly. Matt wants us all at the sight."

Jess frowned, "All of us? Surely he'll want me at the ARC?"

Abby shook her head, "Apparently not. Anyway, you might want to change into something more…practical."

Grinning Jess shut the door and threw her dressing gown away. As she pulled out some jeans she gave a small sigh to herself.

"Practices interrupted by work…15."

* * *

The anomaly sight this time happened to be an empty car park. When they arrived, Jess wasn't surprised to see Becker waiting for them. Praying her face wasn't doing that stupid smile it always did at the sight of him, Jess wasted no time in getting out the car. Becker raised his eyebrow at her presence but said nothing. Instead he ordered his men to surround the anomaly whilst Jess got her laptop out.

"What am I looking for?"

"Smilodon," Matt grinned at her, "Came through about half an hour ago. We're locking the anomaly now but we need to try and track it down."

Nodding Jess turned her attention back to her computer screen. She brought up several local maps of the area whilst switching her attention every so often to the various CCTV cameras in operation. It didn't take her long before she had found it.

"Guys! It's literally just around the corner."

"Okay," Matt grabbed a small EMD, "Let's go."

Jess watched as he, Abby, Connor and Emily took off. She was so used to seeing Becker with them that she didn't realise he was standing right beside her until he cleared his throat. Spinning round she glanced him up and down.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with them?"

He winked at her, "And here's me thinking you enjoyed my company."

"No I do. Of course I do! I just…isn't it your job to keep them safe?"

"It's my job to keep the whole team safe. And right now we have one unarmed team member beside the anomaly," his face softened, "It's worth Connor and Matt's teasing to stay here and make sure you are safe."

Jess didn't care if she was blushing right now. Becker cleared his throat.

"Um…so I know it's a couple of weeks away but there's this film coming out soon and I wondered if you fancied going?"

Jess forced herself not to get too far ahead, "As in…with the others?"

Becker shook his head, "As in, with me?"

"I…um…what day is it out?"

"The Saturday after this one."

Jess could have screamed. She had been waiting for Becker to ask her out since she had first met him. And now he did it was a time she just couldn't do. She shook her head and watched as Becker's face dropped.

"Oh…I mean I just…I assumed…sorry. Forget I said anything."

"No. No it isn't that. No I do want to go with you. I just can't do that day. I….i have something on."

Becker's face brightened instantly, "That's okay. The Sunday?"

Jess nodded, "That would be brilliant."

Becker looked more relieved now than he had when she'd disarmed the bomb and saved his life.

"Phew. Um…okay great."

Not caring how awkward this made things, Jess reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's a date."

* * *

To say Abby had been happy would have been an understatement. The blonde almost screamed when Jess broke the news and Connor had rushed into the living room expecting the find a dinosaur. But once Jess had explained he had just shrugged.

"Took Action Man long enough then."

Jess smiled weakly as a thought came to her.

"Abby, if I'm going on a date with Becker, do you think I should tell him about the dancing?"

Abby glanced over at her, "Maybe. I mean…can you see this becoming an actual relationship?"

Jess nodded, "But even if I couldn't, I feel like he should know. I mean…it's not like what I do is a bad thing is it? Emily was okay with it after all."

Abby nodded, "True. But then again remember how much convincing your parents took?"

Jess had to concede this one, "If Becker knew what it was then I don't think he'd mind. It's just dancing after all. It's not exactly anything…slutty."

"Jess," Abby smiled at her, "If you want to tell him then tell him. It sounds like your mind's made up already."

Jess grinned, "I'll tell him tomorrow on our break."

* * *

It hadn't been hard to find Becker. Jess knew his habits off by heart now. Mainly because she had known him for so long. But also by the help of the CCTV. Once Again she silently thanked whoever had arranged it so her and Becker's break were at the same time. Knocking on his office door she then pushed it open. Becker smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hi," Jess closed the door as Becker got to his feet. He moved towards her before pausing.

"Um…I don't really know if a hug is appropriate or…I mean we haven't had the date yet."

Jess shrugged, "Well if you think I'm not huggable enough Captain."

He grinned, "I never said that."

Jess sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room and waited for Becker to join her.

"How come you are down here anyway?"

Jess leant back, "Hmm. Well since we have a plethora of young and incredibly fit soldiers I thought I might check them out for myself."

Becker smirked at this, "Trust me. When you see try and take down a raptor the effect soon goes."

Jess giggled at this before her face straightened out.

"No. Actually I came to tell you something. I haven't really told many people because…well know ever asked and I didn't want people getting the wrong idea."

"Is everything okay?" Becker sat up a little straighter and worry filled his eyes. Jess nodded.

"God yes. No I just…when I said I couldn't go to the cinema on that Saturday…it's because I have a show that night."

Becker nodded and Jess decided to take the plunge.

"A Burlesque show. And…I'm in it."

Becker didn't say anything for a second and Jess could tell he was trying to process it in his mind.

"A…you do Burlesque dancing?"

Jess nodded, "For two years now."

"But…I mean isn't that basically girls dancing and taking their clothes off?"

"Well…yes it is," Jess could already see where this was going, "But it's not what you think."

Becker didn't respond. Instead he glanced down at the floor before lifting his head back up to look at her.

"I…can I be honest Jess?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I…I just don't know if I'm comfortable with that. I mean…you…. you're twenty one years old!"

"So?" Jess narrowed her eyes, "That doesn't have anything to do with it. Besides it's not like I'm dancing in a seedy club. It's just some fun with other girls."

Becker didn't say anything to this and Jess got to her feet.

"I only told you because I thought you'd be a bit more open minded about things. I take it you don't want to me to go on a date with you anymore?"

When Becker didn't respond, she turned and walked out of the armoury.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by very slowly as far as Jess was concerned. When asked how Becker had reacted, she had just lied and told Abby he had been fine with it. When at work she managed to avoid him thanks to a sudden surge in anomaly activity and the fact she was having to devote all her spare time to rehearsals. But the more she thought about Saturday, the less excited she could be. Now that Becker seemed completely against the idea of her doing the show, all the fun seemed to have gone out of it.

"Hey?"

At Abby's voice, Jess hurriedly wiped her eyes. However she should have known there was no point. Abby smiled down at her.

"What's the matter Jess? You've been so quiet the past few days and you and Becker have been avoiding each other like the plague!"

Jess didn't even debate trying to lie her way out of this one. Spinning her chair round she glanced over at her friend.

"He wasn't exactly happy when I told him about the dancing. He said it made him uncomfortable."

Abby nodded, "He's a bloke. What else do you expect?"

Jess nodded, "I know. But he seemed to really hate the idea of me doing it. He seemed to think it was basically me stripping for guys to leer at."

Abby rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "Ahh. Well if you want I could talk to him. Try and get him to see sense?"

Jess shook her head, "Thank you but no. He's stubborn. He won't change his mind no matter what."

* * *

"Connor?"

Abby smiled weakly at her husband. It still felt odd to be married. After the events of New Dawn they had wasted very little time in arranging a big wedding. Opting instead for a simple service in a registrar with their friends and close family. Kissing Connor on the cheek Abby smiled at him.

"I was wondering…could I give your ticket to Jess's show to Becker?"

Connor raised his eyebrow, "I thought he didn't know about it?"

Abby shook her head, "No he does. And…well he wasn't exactly keen on the idea. I want him to see it's not what he thinks. For Jess's sake rather than anyone elses. So can I give him your ticket?"

Connor nodded, "Of course," he then grinned cheekily at her, "Only if you promise to take a photo of him when he see's her."

Abby nodded, "Oh trust me. I'll be taking more than just a single picture."

* * *

Becker certainly hadn't expected to see Abby in the armoury. She rarely came down to his part of the ARC unless it was urgent. So to see her here now was already alarming enough. She moved towards him and at the look in his eyes Becker guessed she knew about his reaction to Jess's news. In truth he was surprised Jess had kept quiet for this long. Abby thrust a piece of paper at him.

"This was Connors but he let me give it to you."

Becker eyed the ticket and as he read it over he realised what it was for.

"Jess loves dancing," Abby continued, "Almost as much as she loves you. You really hurt her by what you said. I know you might not have meant to hurt her, but you did. Just…just go along and watch her. Please?"

Becker looked at the ticket again. Maybe he had been harsh with Jess. But he had always assumed Burlesque was what strippers did in nightclubs. For him it didn't fit with Jess's innocence that she always seemed to give off when he saw her. But equally, Abby was right. He had hurt her. Becker nodded.

"Fine. But don't tell her I'm going."

Abby nodded, "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

To say he was uncomfortable was the least of it. As the girls moved off stage Becker glanced over at Abby.

"All her dances are in the second half," she whispered, "I'll get us some drinks."

As she left Becker took the time to look at the audience around him. The majority of people here were other women. There were a few men but most were with women and the few single ones were – he assumed – boyfriends of the dancers. Becker took another look at the stage. In truth he had been surprised by what he had seen. He had expected it to be more vulgar with girls taking nearly all of their clothes off. But instead he had been treated to several performances where the most that got taken off were shirts. And he couldn't deny they looked great as they danced.

"So then," Abby passed him his drink, "Are you going to admit you were wrong about all of this?"

Becker nodded, "I'll apologise to Jess first thin on Monday I promise."

"Oh no," Abby shook her head, "You are finding her after the show and apologising to her right there. In front of people."

"I…" Becker had no time to answer as the lights dimmed again. Abby nudged him.

"She's in this one."

She had scarcely finished talking when ten girls walked out on stage. All wore blue skirts and pale blue tie up crop shirts with white gloves. Each girl had a sailor hat on her head. Becker searched the stage for Jess. Her bright hair made her easy to spot. There was silence before an upbeat swing style song began playing. Becker couldn't tear his eyes from Jess. She was saluting whilst moving her hips to the beat. As she danced Becker could see the smile on her face. He knew Abby was watching him, but all he could do was stare at Jess. She eased one of her gloves off and dropped it to her side.

"Well?" Abby whispered, "what do you think?"

Becker had no answer as Jess removed her other gloves, swung it round her head teasingly before throwing it forward. He gave a small nod.

"I'll apologise to her on the very stage."

Abby chuckled at this. Becker watched on as Jess and the other girls turned so they had their backs to the audience. They opened their shirts, shook their hips and then took the shirts off. As Jess spun round Becker's mouth dropped. She stood there in nothing but a skirt, a hat and a white bra. Despite knowing Abby would never let him hear the end of it he licked his lips.

"She's beautiful!"

"Of course she is you idiot."

Jess dropped her shirt and did another shimmy. She then knelt before turning onto her back. As the dancers kicked their legs up in the air, Becker felt like he was in another world. Only when people started clapping did he realise the dance had finished.

"She's got another two after this," Abby whispered. Becker nodded. He would happily watch her dance all night.

* * *

The second dance Jess was in was slower and didn't involve any undressing. Mainly because she only wore black knickers, a black bra, heels, stockings and black mask. When she stood up on the chair Becker had been terrified she would fall. But she dismounted with ease before walking around the chair and swaying her hips. Inside his head he was screaming at himself for being so judgemental with her before. Jess placed one foot on the chair and leant forward, stroking her thigh as she did so. She rubbed her hands up and down her body before walking round the chair one last time. As she did her final pose Becker was aware that Abby had been taking photos of him throughout the dance. But he didn't have the heart to tell her off.

The last dance was the finale. As ever, Becker kept his eyes on Jess. She kept her stocking and heels. But this time she wore a black body suit and a long flowing skirt. Becker recognised the song from the film Moulin Rouge – not that he would ever admit watching that film. Jess moved her arms in a style similar to a flamenco dancer – only of course she was far more beautiful. As the music began to pick up, Becker watched her on the chair as she undid the skirt and fanned it behind her like a cape. She got down and ran forward with another girl. They circled each other before moving to the side and throwing the skirts away. The girls moved in perfect synch with each other which just added to the whole effect. She got back up onto the chair and Becker could have sworn it wobbled. But when she remained upright he relaxed. The music came to an end and Becker wasn't the only one on his feet. The girls bowed before moving off stage.

"Come on," Abby whispered, "Time for your big moment."

* * *

They didn't have a dressing room as such. Just a huge room backstage to get changed in. Jess couldn't help but jump up and down slightly. It was always a relief when the show went well. As the other girls chatted amongst themselves and began taking off their make-up, she was content to just soak it all up.

"Jess?"

At Abby's voice she jumped. Turning round she smiled at the blonde.

"You gave me a heart attack!"

Laughing, Abby beckoned her to a quiet corner of the room.

"I didn't come by myself."

As she caught sight of Becker, Jess froze.

"Has…he came?"

Abby nodded, "Just hear him out Jess."

Nodding, Jess turned to Becker. He smiled at her.

"I am an idiot. I was too closeminded to see what it was that you did and I am so very sorry."

"I…" Jess was suddenly aware she wasn't wearing very much. However Becker kept his eyes firmly on her face.

"Is it too much to ask for another chance? I know I hurt you Jessica and I'll be apologising until the cows come home. But I care about you so much and I really want to make things work between us."

Jess bit her lip, "What…what did you think of the show?"

Becker shrugged, "I wasn't really paying attention to anyone but you. God Jess…you were incredible up there! Incredible and talented and…very beautiful."

Jess blushed, "Oh…well…I mean it's not…"

"Jessica," Becker took her hands, "You are beautiful. So very beautiful that I don't deserve it. But if I got down on my knees and begged, would you please go out with me?"

Jess shook her head, "You don't have to go down on your knees Becker."

He laughed before hugging her close. Jess craned her neck up as Becker dipped his. He tightened his hold around her as they kissed as Jess finally succumb to the temptation to run her fingers through his hair. Becker eased away.

"I was wondering…am I rushing things too much to ask for a private performance of those routines?"

Jess shook her head and kissed him again.

 _ **So I had the idea for this after i started doing Burlesque this year and had to spend an entire night explaining to my (male) housemates that it isn't anything vulgar or seedy. All the dances that Jess does are dances that i myself am doing in a show in a couple of months and the costumes are ones I will be wearing as well. I would seriously recommend it to people as it's so much fun and gives you so much confidence. Let me know what you think xx**_


End file.
